


We're in this Together - Harry Potter x Reader Series

by id10t_annie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 16:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19232437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/id10t_annie/pseuds/id10t_annie
Summary: This year will be hard for all of you, feelings will be confessed and hearts will be broken. People will die and people will cry. You all will face challenges that will change you all for life, what will you do with everything? Will you let it consume you, or will you overcome it?





	1. Chapter 1

You and Harry had been friends for a long time, since first year to be exact. When Harry boarded the Hogwarts Express, you had asked him to sit with you and Ron. Ronald Weasley had been your friend since birth, your parents had been best friends. You had never judged Harry based on his scar because a scar never defined someone as who they were. 

You had been there for Harry when he helped save Ginny from Tom Riddle in the Chamber of Secrets, managing to not get petrified while you helped Hermione. You and Hermione were the best of friends, closer than you and Harry if anyone had ever felt that possible. You comforted Harry through his nightmares after the fact happened. 

When Harry thought that Sirius Black was out to kill him, you assured him that Sirius wouldn’t get to him, even if you didn’t know that for a fact yourself. When Sirius had shown Harry who he really was, you helped push Harry to his Godfather, keeping Snape away. And finally, when Harry and Hermione went back in time, you went right along with them, helping save Buckbeak and Sirius Black.

To say the least, you and Harry had been through a lot, and it brought you closer together with one another. And in fact, closer to the whole group, but it was different with Harry.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys this is my first series so please don't go too hard on it lol

You were home, writing letters to your friends Ron, Hermione, and Harry. Mrs. Weasley had written your mother a letter inviting you to the Quidditch World Cup. Of course you were ecstatic, and you couldn’t wait to see Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Not only did you get to see those three, but you were also able to see the whole Weasley family. 

As you were writing, your owl Blink snapped her beak, her stunning eyes look at you to open the window to let her go hunt. Sighing, you reached up to your window letting her go, “You better be back when I finish these letters, I would like to talk with them” you said watching her blink slowly and nuzzling her head into your hand, letting you know she’ll try her best. 

When you went downstairs, you discovered that you mother was writing a letter to someone. You went behind her slyly, acting as if you were getting a banana and looked over her shoulder. She spun around quickly, “Y/N what are you doing?” she asked in a knowing tone.

“Ah- uh- I don’t know what you’re talking about,” you say in an unsure tone looking to the left. She laughs, “it’s okay Y/N, you’re allowed to go with the Weasley’s to the Quidditch World Cup.”

Your face immediately lit up, you went to go hug her “Oh thank you so much Mum, I really appreciate you letting me go!”

You had gone back up to pack since the Weasley’s would be there in about an hour, according to the letter Mum had gotten back. Harry’s face crossed your mind quickly, you wondered how he was doing and if he would be going also. You had assumed so because it wouldn’t be the same without him for Ron. 

“Y/N, here are some galleons so you can buy things, I’ll buy your supplies for this year and send them to Mrs. Weasley since you’ll be staying there for the rest of the summer.” Your mother had said as she handed you a pouch with some galleons in it. 

There was a small whoosh and you turned to see the Weasley’s and Harry. Smiling, you ran to Ron and gave him a hug, “Oh I’ve missed you!” you exclaimed while hugging him. You pulled away and looked at Harry with a light blush on your cheeks, “Hey, Harry” you said while going to hug him, smelling a slight scent of pine cone. When you pulled back you stared at Harry for a little too long, and at his lips for a little too much longer. What am I doing? I’m so stupid. 

“Oh Arthur it’s been too long, you, Molly, and I need to meet up soon, I miss the days when we were in Hogwarts,” Your mum said as she hugged Mr. Weasley. Mr. Weasley nodded his head in agreement and looked over at you while you talked with the twins, hands moving about animatedly, wondering why her father did what he had done. He must regret it very much.


End file.
